With National Growth and Health Study (NGHS) I (HL 55025) and NGHS II (HL48941), NGHS III proposed to describe and explain the racial divergence in obesity. This difference in the development of obesity in black and white females during adolescence may result in important differences in major CVD risk factors. The data collection was completed in January 1998. The final year of this project has focused on data analysis and manuscript preparation.